Love hurts
by BAdFanFicTIONrighter99
Summary: Inuyasha has crossed the line. He has done Kagome wrong, and she takes action. Sesshomaru is there to comfort her, and he makes everything so much o bad for Inuyasha!


Inuyasha One shot:

I do not Inuyasha or the song "Don't" by Ed Sheeran.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the very first thing I have really written and posted, so please take it easy on me, actually, if you hate it, don't mind to tell me.**

...

Kagome was walking in the forest and she saw a guy. He was wearing red and had long silver hair. He saw her and walked up to her and said

"What your name, mine is Inuyasha."

"Mine is Kagome," She answered.

"That's a nice name," He said

"Hey maybe we can get some drinks sometime." Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome turned him down with a wave and said, "I'm not looking for another mistake, but we can be friends and we can see from there." Then gave her phone number to him then walked away.

*A Couple Weeks Later...*

Kagome stopped talking to him for a little bit till she felt it was right. After a couple of months later, their paths crossed again.

He said, "I was never looking for a friend. Maybe you could swing by my room around ten. Baby bring lemon and a bottle of gin," Inuyasha finished.

Kagome said,"Sure why not tonight,yes, that would be perfect,'' Kagame said with a smile.

 ***A Week After That***

Kagome saw Inuyasha with some woman that looked a little bit like her. Kagame snuck up behind them and hid behind a tree. Then she heard him say the same thing he had said to her a week ago. Kagame became very angry.

She came out from behind the tree then yelled "You did not just say that."

The woman yelled, "You cheated on me again."

"No I don't even know who this is Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"Thats not what you said last week you Mutt and what do you mean, _again_?!" Exclaimed kagame.

"Yes I said again if you recalled her name was Sango." Answered kikyo.

"We should kick his butt like the little mutt he is," Yelled Kagame.

"Yes we should show him what it means to be heartbroken," kikyo said.

"Now, now, lets think about this," Said Inuyasha, holding his hands up defensively.

"What, are you scared you get your butt kicked by some women," said a low monotone voice.

Everyone turn around to see a man with long silver hair. That has a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru! Why are you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I could ask you the same question, but i don't care. I heard people were on my land, and I came to see who it is kagame here?"

"I Was here with your brother for a week and he cheated on his girlfriend Kikyo. We were about to beat crap out of him," Kagome said.

"Well then I will be taking my leave, I have to take care of rin," He said as he walked away.

"Now, where we? Oh, that's right, we were about to beat your butt."

Kagome punched him in the face, and then kicked his stomach three times, while kikyo kicked him in the shin a couple times, then slapped his face. After that, Kagome and Kikyo both kicked him at the same time, in the place no man wants to be kicked.

"I think we did a good job," Said Kagame.

"Yes, I will be taking my leave now. Bye bye," said Kikyo.

After she leaves kagome started to walk home till someone stopped her and she turned around. It was Sesshomaru.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I guess." She answered.

Then kagome stared to cry and sesshomaru hugged her and pat her head. He whispered things like "It's ok, I am here."

After a while, Kagome fell asleep. Sesshomaru took her back to his room and walked past Rin, who just look confused. He laid her down to sleep on his bed. Sesshomaru walked out to see Rin standing there, still looking confused.

"Why is Kagome here, and is she ok?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha did something he will not be forgiven, and yes she will be fine all she needs is rest,"

"Well i'll be quiet," Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded then walked out the door.

"That's mean of Inuyasha, right Jaken?" She asked as Sesshomaru left.

"I dont care you stupid little girl." Jaken rudely answered.

When Sesshomaru was walking he saw his pathetic brother crying.

"Oi, cry baby, stop crying you make me look bad and you look stupid." Sesshomaru said

"Why you here, to hurt me more?!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"Really you're not?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ha, no, you are going to feel the worst pain of your life," Sesshomaru hissed.

That night, all you heard was pleads, cries, and screams.

When kagome woke up she felt an arm around her waist. She looked to see what it was, and what she saw surprised her. It was Sesshomaru, sleeping peacefully. Kagome turn right back around and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru and Kagome was happy. Kikyo was okay she became friends with Kagome. With inuyasha, though was not happy. He never dated anyone ever again and went into hiding and was ever able to have kids for different reasons.

 **FIN**


End file.
